


Just the Right Shape

by FluttersnFun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abadon is not evil, Arthur is a dick, Dean has self confidence issues, Fit!Cas, Insecure!Dean, M/M, Tickling, Ticklish Dean Winchester, Ticklish!Dean, Trainer!Cas, but not really, chubby!Dean, ticklish!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluttersnFun/pseuds/FluttersnFun
Summary: Dean wants to ask Cas out, but doesn’t believe he should until he gets into better shape.





	Just the Right Shape

Dean finishes his last set of crunches with an explosive exhale. He sits up and catches his breath. “How on earth does Sam enjoy this? It just hurts” Dean thought to himself. But he was determined to push through due to two factors: the first was that Sam had given him a year-long membership to his gym for Dean’s birthday, and Dean was determined not to let his brother’s very nice gift go to waste. Sam had been constantly telling Dean that Cain’s Gym was a nice, clean gym/yoga studio/physical therapy and massage place, people weren’t judged or made fun of. It wasn’t a “bro factory” where fit guys would compare muscle sizes all day.

Not that Dean didn’t like fit guys. He just didn’t like douche nozzles who mocked people for coming into a gym when they didn’t look like the models for the gym advertisements. 

As if thinking the words “fit guys” had summoned him, Cas, one of the trainers who worked at Cain’s Gym, as well as one of the nicest people in general, was making his way over to Dean. 

Dean instantly straightened out his shirt, making sure that his stomach wasn’t exposed, and wiped the sweat off of his face and neck.

Dean had a rather serious crush on Cas. When he had first walked into Cain’s, Dean had been greeted by two people at the front desk, a tall red-headed woman who looked like she could crush your head with her thighs, and a man with the bluest pair of eyes Dean had ever seen. He had stood there, frozen until a hand was laid on his shoulder.

“Sir, are you alright?” A short brunete woman, another staff member of the gym according to her shirt, was standing beside Dean, talking to him. The other two at the front desk were also looking concerned. Dean snapped out of his stupor.

“Sorry, I um...I’ve never been in a gym like this before. It’s completely different, even the smell is different.”

All three staff members smiled. “That’s what we have tried to create here at Cain’s. A gym experience that is unlike any other.” The shorter woman said.

“Well congrats, you have achieved that, and I’ve only just walked in.” Dean said with a charming smile.

The smiles of the three staff members grew brighter.

“I take it this is your first time here.” said the blue-eyed man.

Dean nodded. The man reached out his hand. “I’m Castiel, you can call me Cas.” Dean shook Cas’ hand. “This is Abadon”, Cas gestured to the tall red-head, “and Hannah”, he gestured to the shorter brunnete woman. “We are some of the trainers who work here. Are you here as a guest, or are you interested in a membership?”

“Actually, I have a gift membership from my brother, Sam Winchester. I’m Dean Winchester.” Dean said as he approached the front desk.

Abadon looked at her computer screen. “Dean Winchester. Yes, here you are. Now you’ll have to fill out some paperwork, but you’re in the system, so you can go ahead and pick out an empty locker in the men’s bathroom and changing area to drop-off your stuff.” Abadon said, nodding to the small bag Dean had slung over one shoulder.

“Sounds good.” Dean said.

“Welcome to Cain’s.” Cas said with another bright smile.

And with that smile, Dean was gone.

Over the past four months, Dean had consistently visited Cain’s, surprising Sam with how often he was there, and for the most part, he did like the atmosphere. It was very clean, the equipment was in good condition, there were studio rooms where classes on pilates, yoga, or other forms of fitness were offered, or you could just come into the main gym and workout. The water pressure in the men’s bathroom was amazing, and the gym even had a section of rooms parsed off from the main area where massages were offered. 

The trainers were all very nice as well. They each had their own style and attitude, Hannah was one of the yoga instructors, Abadon was one of the general trainers, and even the gym’s owner Cain, an older but incredibly fit man, taught classes in weights and strength building.

Nicest of all was Cas. Cas seemed to have taken a shine to Dean, as whenever he was in the gym at the same time as Dean (which was usually around the same time, but Dean wouldn’t openly admit that) Cas would come by to check on Dean, see how he was doing, and offer some advice here and there. Cas was always very warm and friendly, giving Dean a pat or clasp on the shoulder with his gorgeous hands before leaving Dean to continue his workout. Cas’ attention to Dean, compiled with Dean’s crush, had motivated Dean to get serious about his workout. There was this flirty tension between them, so much so that in most cases Dean would have already asked Cas out by this point, but something held Dean back.

While he wasn’t in bad shape, Dean had a few trouble spots, namely his stomach, which carried a few more pounds that Dean thought he should have. So Dean had made his goal to loose weight, especially on his stomach area. If he was going to get the confidence to ask Cas out, he needed to loose his “gummy tummy” as his last partner had called it.

Dean paused for a moment, thinking about his ex Arthur. He had thought that the relationship had been good, but it wasn’t until Sam had confronted Dean with evidence that Dean saw that not only was Arthur re-enforcing a lot of Dean’s insecurities with how he talked to and treated Dean, but that Arthur was using him as someone to mooch off of. But even after this confrontation, it had taken Sam’s help to get Arthur out of Dean’s life, and even after that Dean had struggled. Ultimately getting a new apartment and phone number, and throwing out all the gifts Arthur had given him over the course of their relationship to rid himself of all reminders of Arthur.

Dean made a comfortable living with his garage and car restoration business. Dean was exceptionally good at restoring old cars, and people paid the big bucks for him to transform many a sad, broken down vehicle into prime works of art that were not only good for show, but were drivable as well. Dean loved his job, but he still felt like something was missing from his life. Arthur had come in one day with a beaten up ’69 Mustang, and had flirted his way into Dean’s life. Arthur made Dean feel special, until he didn’t, but Dean just tried harder to recapture Arthur’s affections. Only after Sam’s confrontation did Dean see Arthur as the manipulator he was and finally broke up with him.

But while Arthur was out of his life, his words and critisisms had continued to echo in Dean’s mind. “You really should watch what you eat dear. Don’t want to add anymore to your gut”, “Honestly, you’re lucky I’m here. Not many others would apreciate a body like yours, even with your gummy tummy”, “You’ll never find someone else when you look like that. You’ll come crawling back to me, stomach and all.”

Dean shook his head to clear out Arthur’s comments. He was different now. Sure, he had some fat that clung to his stomach area with great persistance, but he was in better shape than when he was with Arthur. He was good looking, gainfully employed, and could make a great apple pie. 

Now he just needed to get the guy.

Cas walked over to him.

“Hello Dean, how are things going?” Cas asked in his bright eyed manner.

“Good Cas. Just finished my crunches for the day.” Dean replied.

Cas chuckled. “I meant, how are things going in your life right now?”

“Oh, um...things are ok.” Dean said with a shrug.

Cas tilted his head slightly, “Just ok?” He asked.

Dean shrugged again, “You know, could be better, but could be a lot worse too. I have a lot I’m grateful for in my life right now.”

Cas’ smile brightened. “That’s good. I wanted to know if you were going to the Car Show in two weeks. Down by the park near downtown?” He asked with what looked like a gleam of hope in his eyes.

Dean nodded, “Yeah I’ll be there, displaying my Baby, and I bet there will be a few cars that I’ve fixed up there too.”

Cas looked like he was about to burst with happieness. “Great, I look forward to seeing you there.”

Dean laughed, “I know you just want to check out Baby.”

Cas’ smile dimmed slightly, and Dean wondered what he had said to cause that.

“Well, she is beautiful, but I happen to like her owner as well.”

Dean couldn’t help the blush creeping onto his face. Cas didn’t mean that like Dean wanted him to, but he couldn’t stop the reaction to Cas’ words. “Well he likes you too.”

Cas smiled again. “I have a class to go to, but I’ll see you around Dean.” Cas waved a hand and walked away.

As Dean watched him walking away, he inwardly cursed himself for not being in good enough shape yet. The Car Show would have been an awesome date idea, but he can’t ask Cas out until he has a flat stomach.

While Dean was criticizing himself, he didn’t pay attention to where he was going, and tripped over the leg of a piece of equipment and went sprawling. When he hit the floor, his side landed on the other leg of the same equipment he had tripped over, brusing his side and digging into his ribs.

Dean let out a sound of pain and frustration, trying hard not to curse in the gym.

Suddenly, a pair of hands was helping him sit up. “Dean, are you ok? Does anything hurt?” Abadon asked, looking him over.

“My side.” Dean grunted out.

“Lets get you into my studio and take a look. Can you stand?” She asked.

Dean nodded, and she helped him up to his feet, then they walked over to Abadon’s studio room in the gym, and she closed the door behind them.

“Alright, get on the table and take off your shirt.” She said.

“Should have known you’d be the dominant type.” Dean laughed. He had become pretty good friends with most of the staff at Cain’s Gym, so their banter was friendly and familar. Dean then grimiced, it hurt to laugh.

Abadon rolled her eyes, but smiled at the joke.  
“You couldn’t handle me Dean. Now up on the table and shirt off.”

Dean begrudgingly obeyed her, sitting up on the table, and only hesitated briefly in removing his shirt. “At least its not Cas.” Dean thought.

Abadon had Dean lay down and she examined his side for more extensive damage.

“Does it feel like you hurt your ribs badly?” She said as she felt along the bones.

“No, just brusiHAHaha!” Dean laughed and flinched away, both from the pain caused by laughing and from the tickling sensation caused by Abadon’s hand.

Abadon look at Dean, eyebrow quirked up in amusement. “Ok, there’s a development I didn’t expect.” She said with a slight tease in her voice.

Dean’s face turned a little pink. “Just go easy on me, I’m pretty ticklish.”

“I can see that”, she said smiling. “Here, I’ve got a trick. Put your hand on top of mine.”

Dean was unsure what she was trying, but complied and placed his hand on top of hers. She then began to examine his ribs again, but this time it didn’t tickle.

“How did you do that?” Dean asked.

Abadon smiled, “Your brain and nerve endings don’t perceive any tickling if it comes from your own hands. So essentially, I’m tricking your brain into thinking that you’re touching yourself.”

“Huh”, Dean responded, “that’s a neat trick. If only my doctor would learn it. That’d save me some trouble.”

Abadon laughed, “I can imagine. Your ribs feel fine structurally, though I’m sure they hurt. You went down hard, but your fine overall. But I’m still going to recommend you take it easy with the abdominal workouts for a week or two.”

Dean froze. A week or two!? That would mean waiting even longer to ask Cas out.

Abadon sensed his apprehension and explained. “You’ve already been pushing yourself hard with the ab and core workouts. This is just giving me an excuse to get you to slow down.”

Dean looked downstruck. “But I’ve got this ring of blubber that’s not going away. I can’t stop.” 

Abadon placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “Dean, you’re in good shape. You don’t even have a lot of fat on your stomach, let alone the rest of you. And if you keep up at this rate, you will hurt yourself, then that could keep you from working at the garage, you see where I’m heading with this?” She looked at him pointedly.

Dean looked down. He knew she was right. It was just so hard when his stomach stuck out like it did. She may be saying it wasn’t that bad, but it looked bad to Dean.

Abadon stood up straight. “So my advice is lay off the abdominal and core workouts, at least reduce them by three quarters of what you were doing. You’ll be fine Dean. Plus its healthy to have a little bit of fat on your body.”

“Doesn’t look healthy” Dean thought to himself, but he just nodded.

“Also”, she continued, “Don’t let Cas find out you’re ticklish. If he does, you’re done for.”

Dean looked up confused. “What!? Why?”

“Cas is a very physically affectionate person. He communicates his affection by lots and lots of touching, and that includes tickling. I’m just lucky that I’m not ticklish, so I haven’t suffered like some of my less than fortunate coworkers.” Abadon said.

Dean must have looked like a deer in the headlights because Abadon quickly added, “He’s completely professional when he’s working, and he won’t tickle you if you explicitly state you don’t want him to. But if you two continue down the path I think you are, then you should be aware of his fondness for tickling the people in his life, especially when he likes you so much.”

Dean looked stunned. 

Abadon continued. “If he does try tickling you, go for his armpits and sides. He’s pretty ticklish there.”

“Wait. Cas likes me? I mean, yeah we get along and we have a lot of the same interests, but he likes me?” Dean asked in a confused tone.

Abadon looked slightly taken aback. “Yeah he does. I thought you knew. Didn’t he ask you out to the Car Show?”

“He asked me if I was going to be there, but it didn’t sound like a date.” Dean said, slouching down and putting his face in his hands with a sigh of sadness.

A hand rested on his shoulder again. “Dean, if you don’t return his feelings, you should let him know. But please be gentle, he has a hard time opening expressing his affections, and he’s been spurned on and let down before, even flat out rejected. Just be kind to him when you tell him you see him as a friend.” Abadon said. “He’s a really good guy, and he’s my friend. I don’t want to see him get hurt again.”

Dean looked at Abadon. “Wait, you think I don’t like him back?” Dean asked. 

Abadon looked at him quizzically. “I thought based on your reaction just now that you just liked him as a friend. Do you have feelings for Cas?” She asked gently.

Dean burried his face in his hands again, and nodded.

“Well thats great!”, She said smiling. “You should go tell him.”

“I can’t.” Dean said sadly.

Abadon crossed her arms. “And why not?”

Dean replied was muffled, so Abadon moved his hands away from his face. “Repeat that.”

Dean sighed, “Because I’m not in good enough shape yet. You’ve seen him, he’s so fit and strong. The other day, I saw him weightlifting, and he was bench pressing more than 20lbs over what I currently weigh. He’s a freaking divine being, and he won’t want to be with me when he sees me without a shirt on, let alone without clothes at all.”

Abadon stared at Dean for a full 30 seconds, then she spoke.

“Dean, that is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. One, Cas is very much mortal. The reason he’s in the shape he is because of his job and because he likes the shape he’s in. He still goes out and eats burgers and has lazy days, but he compensates that with his workout routine and by eating other foods that compliment his workout. Two, he hasn’t been able to shut up about you since you walked in, so I can confirm, without a doubt, that not only is he head over heels for you, he doesn’t care what shape you’re in. And three, you are in great shape. You came to this gym in good shape and have achieved your goal of sliming down a bit since you like your diet as it is, and thats ok. Its more than ok. So you get your head out of your ass, and you ask him out. He’s probably being overly well-behaved because he isn’t sure if you like him back or not.”

During Abadon’s monologue, Dean sat on the massage table quietly stunned. When she was finished, he sheepishly said, “Wow.”

“Yeah wow. Look at what’s in front of you when you’re not wallowing in whatever you or someone else is saying to you about your body. If its you, talk to someone so that you can change your view of yourself. If its someone else saying shit to you, cut them out. You don’t need that.” Abadon said fiercely.

Dean took the breath he had forgotten to breathe during Abadon’s tirade. “Remind me not to get on your bad side. You sound like my friend Charlie. She says that I listen to too much critical talk about myself, even if its from the past.”

Abadon smiled, “Sounds like she has a good head on her shoulders.”

Dean chuckled, “She does.”

Abadon relaxed her posture. “So what are you going to do?” She asked Dean. 

Dean sighed, “I’m going to ask Cas out.” he said out loud. “And hope he doesn’t reject me.” Dean thought, but knew to keep that last part to himself.

Abadon smiled. “Good, then you should go catch him, he should be cleaning up Studio B from his class in there.”

Dean looked panicked. Now!?

Abadon helped Dean off the table to his feet, and gently pushed him out the door of her private massage studio. “Go get him tiger.”

Dean smiled weakly at her, then he walked down the hall to the doorway of Studio B, and looked in.

People were still filing out, but it was down to a trickle. Dean looked and saw Cas putting away mats.

Dean turned away and pressed his back up against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. He can’t do it, he can’t ask him out yet. After everything he had just learned, he still couldn’t bring himself to ask Cas out. On top of all that, learning about Cas’ proclivity to tickling those he liked made Dean even more nervous. Yes, he wants those big, strong hands all over him, whether it was to tickle or caress, Dean didn’t care. But thinking about Cas touching his stomach made Dean sweaty and anxious. 

Dean shook his head, his eyes still closing out the world around him. Imagining himself and Cas in a tickle fight that turned into a makeout session was a very nice picture. Why did he have to be such a coward!

“Dean?”

Dean opened his eyes. Cas was standing right in front of him, looking concerned. “Is everything ok?” Cas asked.

Dean put on his “happy” smile. “Yeah Cas, everything is fine.” 

Cas looked suspiciously at him, but didn’t say anything. “Are you looking for something?” Cas asked.

Dean jumped on the lifeline. “Yes! I was looking to see if...you wanted any help cleaning up your classroom.” Dean hoped that Cas would buy it.

Apparently he did, because his face lit up. “Oh, sure. Come on in. I have a few heavy pieces to move around before the next class comes in. Your help would be much appreciated.”

Dean followed Cas into the room, where the mats had all been picked up. Cas walked over to the six standing torso dummies lined up against the opposite wall.

“The next class in here will be using these dummies. They need them lined up in two rows of three in the center of the room. It would go much faster with your assistance.” Cas looked at Dean, a half smile on his face.

Dean walked over to the first dummy. “Lead the way Cas.”

Over the next 20 minutes, they maneuvered the six dummies into the desired positions. As they did so, they talked about random subjects, like the movies Dean had seen lately, or the book that Cas was reading. Dean couldn’t help but become just a little breathless when Cas single-handedly moved the heavy mat rack so that it was completely out of the way, only asking Dean to spot where he was pushing the rack.

When Cas finished moving the rack, he walked over to where Dean had been watching, double-checking that the rack was in the right spot.

“Nicely spotted. You think you could help me spot the rack in the studio room next door?” Cas asked.

Dean huffed a laugh. “I can help you move it too ya know. Or are you just trying to show off your big muscles?” Dean teasingly asked.

In an act of surprising boldness, Dean reached out and poked Cas in the side. 

Cas yelped out a giggle, leaping away from Dean’s hand, his own hand quickly covering the spot Dean had poked. Cas looked back at Dean, eyes going from widened in surprise to narrowed in readiness.

“I would advise against doing that again.” Cas said in a steady, but playful tone.

Dean cocked an eyebrow up. Wherever this attitude of throwing caution to the wind was coming from, he hoped it would continue.

“Why’s that Cas? Afraid you’ll loose?” Dean responded with no small amount of sass.

Cas took a step closer, looming towards Dean. 

“I grew up with three older brothers. I learned very quickly how to defend and attack. This is not a game you want to start with me.” Cas said with the start of a playful but determined smile growing on his face.

Dean looked at Cas brazenly. “You have to get at me first, and I’m fast.” Dean said with a cocky grin.

There was a brief moment where the tension built to a crescendo as the two men studied each other. Then Cas zoomed at Dean. Dean tried to feign in one direction, hoping to trick Cas, but Cas didn’t buy it. As Dean dove in his intended direction, Cas caught his arm, swung Dean into his chest, and brought Dean down to the ground.

Dean only had a moment to be astounded at how gently Cas had pulled that powerful move before he was squirming and laughing madly as Cas’ agile fingers found his ticklish spots.

Cas tickled Dean with an intensity that was all play. He tickled along Dean’s sides, along his neck, up into his armpits, and then back down to his stomach. All the while, he smiled down at Dean with a fondness that would have made Dean blush shyly were he not laughing his head off.

When Cas got to his ribs, he pinched the spaces between the bones, starting from the top of Dean’s ribcage and working his way down. When he got to the bruised spot, Dean let out a yelp of pain, and tried to roll away.

Immediately, Cas stopped tickling and let Dean roll away. “Are you ok? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry Dean.” Cas said all this in quick succession, worry creasing his formerly happy face.

Dean caught his breath and waved a hand to indicate he was fine. “I’m ok Cas. I just bruised myself earlier when I tripped like an idiot in the main room.”

Cas moved closer to Dean. “Are you ok? Let me see.”

Dean was hesitant to lift up his shirt, still nervous about Cas seeing his upper body as it was.

Cas took this to mean something else. “I won’t tickle you again. I’m sorry, that was unprofessional of me. You have every right..”

“Cas, its ok. I liked it. I was having fun.” Dean assured Cas.

“You did?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, I was trying to provoke you. I thought that was plain enough.” Dean said, blushing slightly.

“That’s what I interpreted. So why won’t you lift up your shirt? I just want to make sure you’re ok.” Cas looked at Dean confused.

Dean looked down and away from Cas, embarrassed to admit his fear to the man who he held such strong feelings for.

“I don’t think you’ll like what you see. I know I don’t.” Dean said, hoping Cas would let it go.

No such luck, as Cas moved closer and took Dean’s hand. “Dean, whatever you’re feeling insecure about, I promise I won’t judge.”

Dean looked briefly at Cas before looking away again.

“Please trust me Dean.” Cas said with such sincerity that Dean couldn’t ignore it.

Quickly, Dean ripped off his shirt and turned his face away from Cas.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then Dean felt Cas’ hand gently turn Dean’s head to face him.

“Dean, there’s nothing wrong here. Not that I can see.”

Dean looked at Cas with surprise. “Nothing you can see. You telling me that you can’t see this?” Dean grabbed his stomach with both hands to accentuate his point.

Dean saw his hands being gently pulled away from their tight grip on his stomach. Then Cas put his own hands on Dean’s stomach in their place.

“What I see is a gorgeous man who has been working hard to achieve a goal he set for himself. A man who is brave, determined, and so much more than his insecurities.”

Dean was conflicted between pulling away from Cas’ touch, and leaning into it. His hands felt so warm and comforting, Dean just wanted to let himself fall into them.

Dean looked up into Cas’ eyes. He saw such affection and kindness, the kind of look he never got from Arthur, the kind of look that he felt like he could trust.

Dean scootched closer to Cas to lay his head on Cas’ shoulder. Cas began to gently rub Dean’s stomach. It felt so good that Dean was convinced that he could fall asleep just as he was, right there on the floor of Studio B.

“Do you mean that Cas?” Dean asked in a quiet voice.

“Yes I do Dean”, Cas said as he continued the gentle belly rubs. “I am very much drawn to you, and I would like the chance to get to know you better, and for you to come to trust me. Will you give me that chance Dean?” Cas asked in a voice filled with trepidation.

Dean took a breath in, “Yes Cas.”

They both breathed a sigh of relief, then laughed at their reactions.

Dean snuggled closer to Cas, “You have such soft hands Cas.” Dean said sleepily.

Cas smiled. “I try to take care of them so that I may better take care of those in my life. At this moment, that involves making sure that you know just how much I like every part of you.”

“Really?” How will you go about doing that?” Dean asked, curious.

“Well, for starters, I’m going to find ways to demonstrate how much I like your stomach by touching it”, he gave another gentle rub across Dean’s belly, “kissing it”, Cas leaned down and gave Dean’s stomach a light kiss. His lips brushed the skin, causing Dean to giggle. Cas came back up smiling, “and tickling it.” Cas started gently wiggling his fingers along side Dean’s belly button.

Dean squealed and squirmed to escape the madding touch, but Cas held him steady with one arm clasping his shoulder, keeping Dean firmly in place as his other hand tickled away.

Dean laughed and tried batting Cas’ hand away. Cas responded by pushing Dean flat on his back, climbing on top of him, using only his own strength to keep Dean’s body on the ground and his knees to pin Dean’s hands.

With both hands free, Cas tickled Dean’s tummy at his leisure, tracing along the sides, rippling his fingers across the sensitive skin, and tickling in and around Dean’s belly button with one finger.

Dean laughed, squeals of “No” and “I can’t”, and “Not there” intermingled with his laughter. Yet as much as Dean protested, he rather liked being stuck in Cas’ mercy. He liked the playful expression that covered Cas’ face as he looked down at Dean, and how Cas had manhandled him so easily, and was even now only using his lower body to pin him down. If being manhandled like this meant that Dean would have to endure more tickling from Cas, then he wouldn’t argue. 

Plus, the tickling actually felt kind of good. The zinging sensations running under his skin caused by Cas’ touch were rather plesant. At least, that’s what he thought until Cas reached his hips, then there were no more coherent thoughts as he was washed over by tickling sensations, laughing helplessly.

“Ahem.” A voice in the doorway said.

Cas paused his work of tickling Dean into a puddle, and both Cas and Dean looked over at who had caused this interruption.

It was Meg, who was scheduled to teach boxing in the studio where Cas and Dean were currently located.

“While I’m glad you aren’t pointlessly pining over Pretty Boy anymore Clarence, I do need this room for my class. Plus, you can’t be having sex in the building, it’s innapropriate according to our behavior code.” Meg said in a teasing way.

Cas blushed and helped Dean to his feet. They walked out of the room with Meg watching them as they made their way to the men’s lockers.

“Cas, when do you get off work?” Dean asked.

“That class was the last thing I had for the day. Why do you ask?” Cas asked.

Dean smiled at Cas. “Would you like to have dinner with me? I make a mean burger.”

Cas smiled in return. “I love burgers. Can you send me your address? I just need to get showered and changed.”

Dean nodded. “Me too. I’ll send you the address, and while we’re eating, you can tell me how long you’ve been pining for me.” Dean said teasingly.

Cas reached over and tickled Dean’s uninjured side, causing Dean to jump and laugh.

“Best be careful with your questions. There’s more of that where it came from.” Cas said in a mock serious tone.

Dean looked over at Cas, blushing slightly. “Promise?” Dean asked shyly.

Cas’ smile warmed every part of Dean’s soul. “Much more.” 

********

Two weeks later, Dean was leaning against the hood of his ‘67 Impala at the Car Show. Many people had come by to admire his car. Dean had also brought several business cards, and had already passed out more than half of them. Dean grinned to himself, his Baby was the best advertising he could hope for. He leaned back further, eyes closed as he soaked in the sunshine.

“Well hello there Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes to see Arthur, his ex-boyfriend, standing in front of him. Arthur wore the same smug look as he typically did, like be had just gotten something he wanted and knew it would happen again.

“Arthur, fancy seeing you here. You showing the Mustang? Dean asked.

“Not today, I’m having her worked on, a few adjustments here and there.” Arthur said.

Dean knew from personal experience that “a few adjustments” meant that Arthur had probably tried to fix something himself, had screwed up, and now had to go pay big bucks to have someone else repair the damage he caused. 

Instead of saying all that, Dean said “Well I hope she’s road ready soon. She is a beauty.”

Arthur nodded, “It’s been over three months since we last spoke or saw each other.” Arthur said in a velvety voice, changing the subject abruptly.

“So it has.” Dean responded impassively.

Arthur took a step towards Dean. “I thought you would have called me by now.” Arthur said, laying the sleezy softness on thick.

Dean shook his head. “That’s because I’ve been busy moving on.”

Arthur tilted his head as if Dean was saying something stupid. “Moving on?” He asked in a way that communicated he didn’t believe Dean.

Dean confirmed, “Yeah. I’ve been doing great since we broke up. Lots of new clients, got a new place, going to the gym..”

“I can see that.” Arthur interupted, stepping in closer to leer at Dean’s lean but muscular frame. “But honestly Dean, do you expect me to believe you’ve been doing well since I left? You were so devoted to me, taking such good care of me like it was your life’s calling. You said my leaving was so hard on you because you couldn’t stand the thought of being alone.”

“He’s not alone.” A gravelly voice spoke from behind Arthur.

Dean looked over and smiled. “Arthur, allow me to introduce my boyfriend Cas.”

Arthur turned around and saw Cas carrying two glasses of lemonade and an expression that threatened to smite Arthur from the face of the Earth.

Arthur looked from Dean, to Cas, and back to Dean in disbelief. “Really. You’re dating him?” Arthur asked incredulously.

Cas narrowed his eyes dangerously at Arthur before turning his eyes to Dean, expression softening significantly.

“Dean, you wanted to know when the food trucks got here?”

“Oh yes.” Dean straightened up, walked past Arthur, up to Cas and gave him a peck on the lips.

Arthur huffed a laugh, “Still can’t get enough to eat Dean?” He said, taking a dig at Dean’s body.

Cas put an arm around Dean’s waist and said in response, “I like keeping my man satiated.” Giving Dean a squeeze, then turning Dean and himself around to walk towards the food trucks.

“Great catching up.” Dean said over his shoulder, not meaning one word of it.

*******

Later that night, Dean and Cas were deciding what movie to watch. Dean was sitting on the floor as Cas entered the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

“Dean?” 

“Yeah Cas?” Dean looked over at Cas.

“How are you doing? I can imagine it wasn’t plesant running into you ex. Did he say anything to you?” Cas looked worryingly at Dean.

Dean huffed, “Arthur always has something to say. Even when he’s the only one in the room, he has something to say.”

Cas set down the popcorn. “Are you ok?” Cas asked.

Dean looked away from the tv, and then up into Cas’ eyes. 

“Honestly, I am. There was a time where what he said would have hit me harder, maybe even had me asking him to come back to me. But that’s not me anymore. I’m stronger than that now. I can see I don’t need him in my life. He acted like a parasite, sucking out the light and good things in my life. Being with you, I feel like more light is in my life, that I can enjoy good things and not be ashamed. Thank you for being that for me Cas.”

Cas smiled and came over to Dean. He crouched down and took Dean in his arms and kissed him soundly. Dean felt a thrill rush through him as he felt Cas take his weight like it was next to nothing.

When their lips parted, Cas said, “Thank you Dean, for allowing me to be part of your life, and for becoming such a good part of mine.”

They smiled at each other and kissed again. Dean felt Cas gently lowering him to the floor as he and Cas made out. Dean felt so secure in Cas’ arms.

One of Cas’ hands brushed Dean’s side, causing Dean to laugh into their kiss. Cas smiled, apparently liking the tase of Dean’s laughter because the next thing Dean felt was Cas’ hands digging into his sides, tickling him deftly.

Dean laughed and squirmed in Cas’ hold, breaking the kiss. Cas didn’t seem to mind as he was focused on his quest of tickling Dean into a puddle of giggles. He smiled mischievously as he tickled Dean, watching Dean’s reactions with glee. His expression and persistant tickling making it very clear that he had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Even as he was caught in the ticklish hold of his boyfriend, Dean’s one coherent thought was that there was nowhere else he would rather be, and no one else he would rather be with.


End file.
